


Welcome 22

by Chasingwords07



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, balls deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingwords07/pseuds/Chasingwords07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: Maybe something like, Harry is a boxer and Louis is the cute little baker by the gym, one day Harry(top) goes into the bakery and thinks Louis(bottom) is so attractive and possible size difference and smut. c-: the rest is up to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome 22

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request and my first one ever so please let me know how I did and what I need to improve on.

contains: smut, dirty talking, slight spanking, rimming, fingering, blowjob, dom harry, sub Louis

Prompt request: Maybe something like, Harry is a boxer and Louis is the cute little baker by the gym, one day Harry(top) goes into the bakery and thinks Louis(bottom) is so attractive and possible size difference and smut. c-: the rest is up to you!

Authors note: I hope you like this I put my own twist to it... sorry it's not straight to the point, I'm a sucker for a back story. Let me know how I did for my first smut prompt. 

 

\------------

Harry is a determined 19 year old many would say, he was always respectable and was often known as the cheeky kid with incredible curly locks that always seemed to make the ladies fall at his feet just by one look. If only they knew that he had no intention to date or sleep with a girl than maybe they would leave him alone but being the kind guy he is he couldn't' t tell them that he wasn't interested and that he was gay. He has known he was gay since the age of 13 when Charlie from year 7 kissed him during a game of spin the bottle.

Everyday went by the same. Wake up at 6 and go to the boxing ring that was just around the corner from his apartment. Harry liked to wake up real early and get some practice done at the ring before the place started getting crowed. Since he knew the owner he was given a spare key that he used every weekday before he left for UNI. A quarter past 7 Harry could smell the familiar scent of baked goods in the small confined space that he was practicing in. As if on cue the green eyed boy's stomach growled leaving an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He had a good two hours left to practice but the smell was so intriguing that he had to pause what he was doing to make his stomach happy.

Grabbing his denim jacket seeing that it was winter now Harry left the boxing ring earlier than he had planned and crossed the street to a small bakery that was calling his name by the great smell it consumed. The bakery was a lot smaller than it appeared on the outside if that was even possible. Holiday decorations were hung at the celling and fake snow flakes were glued to the windows. And just as he expected the smell of all sorts of goodies surrounded the small store. 

Not realizing that he was still looking at all the cute decorations that was put up for Christmas the green eyed boy was cut off from his staring to the sound a someone clearing their throat.

"Hi I saw that you was on line and your next. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Behind the counter was the most beautiful lad the boxer has ever seen. The blue eyed boy staring back at him was definitely easy on the eyes. His long eye lashes gently brushed the top of his cheeks each time he blinked and the smile the baker was giving to the boxer only made his eyes squint showing the cute creases at the corner of his eyes making the boxer know that he was genuine.

"Sir... are you all right?" The baker asked but instead of the high pitched tone he used once before his tone of voice was clouded with worry it showed in his eyed as the bakers eyes widened in panic.

The green eyed lad snapped out of it feeling slightly embarrassed for his staring and soon felt a blush creep to his cheeks and he knew that it would travel up to the tips of his ears. Luckily he had his curly hair to cover that bit up.

"Sorry about that, I just have no idea what I would want. This is my first time here." Harry apologized now playing with the hem of his denim jacket avoiding eye contact with the baker at all cost.

"Yeah I know you haven't been here before, believe me I would remember a cute face." 

Hearing the baker speak those words brought Harry's eyes to meet the bakers eyes.

"Would you be interested in one of our holiday drinks?" The baker asked looking as if what he said didn't affect him in the slightest. 

"Uh um.y-yeah I would like to tt-try them. What do you have?" Harry stuttered. 

"We have a peppermint, eggnog , gingerbread, and a caramel Brule latte."

"The eggnog latte sounds good, and any type of pie would be good too." The boxer said reaching out for his wallet.

"Your cute and have good taste? You must be too good to be true." The baker said simply and left the counter to make the boxer the latte and to pick out his favorite pie that he baked him self.

Harry was speechless, He had thought that maybe what the baker said before was just a joke and that he was teasing the poor boxer but twice! 

Harry couldn't help but look at the baker who has now left the counter and was making the latte.The boxer noticed that the baker was shorter than him probably only two inches but the way the bakers body was all curvy and delicate it seemed like if he was standing next to the baker he would tower over him with his height. 

There was a point of time when the baker reached down underneath him and opened the cabinet taking out a lid in the process when the boxer realized that the bakers ass wasn't like any guys he's seen before. It almost looked feminine and looked perfect with his small waist. The boxer once again was in a daze and didn't realize that the baker stood behind the counter yet again but this time with all the goodies that was not good for a boxer's system.

"That would be 7.75" The baker said.

Harry handed the baker a 10 and quietly thanked the lad before leaving and heading to his apartment so that he could eat his breakfast and get ready for his first class at uni.

\--------------------

Everyday since the fist time Harry has been at the small bakery across from the boxing gym. 8 days if you want to count but this time it wasn't for the baked goods or the delicious hot morning beverages. It was for the cute, small, blue eyed baker who happened to work there at the bakery each morning.

The boxer couldn't keep eating and drinking the sugar that the treats consumed so after his third visit the boxer only bought a bottle of water even though he had plenty at home. Today being the 9th day the boxer walked in the bakery after a good hour and half of practicing at the ring with his trainer Mike and stood in front of the oh so familiar counter.

"Here again? I'm seeing you more than I do my mom." The small baker joked making his eyes squint just the way Harry liked it. He thought it was cute.

"Yeah I need another water bottle." Harry said to the blue eyed boy.

"What exactly do you do before you come In here?...I usually see you cross the street but I don't know where your coming from."

The boxer almost felt happy that the boy that he was quite fond of was looking at him cross the street but that soon ended when he thought of all the embarrassing things that he could have done in those four seconds of him crossing the street.

"I-I uh I practice at the boxing gym right across from the street." Harry said forcing his blush to go away.

"Oh boxing eh? That's pretty hot." The baker said looking the boxer straight in the eye.

The blush the boxer tried to force away willed its way all over his face and there was no hiding it. The other eight times he has been to the bakery the baker always seemed to make the boxer blush.

"I um I-I-I guess." The boxer stuttered once again.

Not knowing what else to say he took out his money ready to give it to the baker but was stopped with the bakers small smooth hands over his.

"Don't worry it's on me." The baker said.

Harry looked up at the blue eyes he's grown to love and smiled. "Thank you, how can I repay you?" Harry asked the smaller boy. 

"How about a date? Pick me up here at 8?" The little baker asked.

Harry was more than surprised by how easy words like that could come out of the bakers mouth. It was like he had no filter and didn't care what people thought of him. That was something the boxer liked.

"I mean... that's if you'd like to." The small boy said.

The boxer could hear how his voice changed to doubt and he didn't want the baker to think he wasn't interested so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Of course I'd like to go on a date with you. See you soon. Yeah?" and with that the boxer placed a gentle kiss on the bakers forehead. He had no idea how he conjured up the courage to do such a act but seeing the beautiful smile plastered on the smaller boys face was enough for him to be happy with his decision.

"Wow cute, good taste, a boxer, and a charmer! Yep got to be too good to be true." The baker said jokingly.

Harry laughed and headed out the door but before he could leave the high pitched voice that he has grown to love called out to him.

"Hey, My name is Louis by the way!"

The boxer turned around and stared at Louis.

'"Harry." the boxer said simply and left the bakery and headed to his class at Uni.

\---------------------

it was now 7:50 and Harry was so nervous. Its only a guy he tried to remind him self but that never convinced him. Louis wasn't just a guy. He was a guy with the most beautiful eyes one has ever laid eyes on, His laugh was high pitched like his voice, his hands were much smaller than his and was so soft like a babies bottom even though he has never touched a baby's bottom and his size was one of the biggest turn on for the boxer. Some one who was so sure of him self had the greatest body ever. It was so small and curvy in all the right places. His ass was so big and the things he could do to that ass if he had the chance. The boxer immediately stopped all his inappropriate thoughts once he realized he has a semi hard on. Taking deep breaths the semi went away but now it was time for the boxer to pick up Louis.

Harry knew that Louis was the one who asked him on the date but he wanted to make this date nice so he set up three reservations at three different prestigious restaurant only because he didn't know what kind of cuisine Louis fancied.

Stepping out of his car Harry walked into the familiar bakery and immediately spotted the baker talking to a tall women, Louis must have spotted the boy because he immediately started moving his hands frantically motioning for the boxer to come. Harry hesitated at first but seeing the smile on the boys face made him make his way over to the boy and the women he was talking to.

"Harry this is the owner of the bakery. Linda just gave me a promotion to head baker. How cool is that?" Louis asked with his eyes sparkling with pride.

"That great Louis!"

"Yes and today just got better because I have an unbelievably hot date." Louis said cheekily. 

Linda smiled and bid her fare well wishing them both a great night. And with that both Harry and Louis entered the boxers car.

"So I know your the one who asked me on a date but I couldn't help but feel the need that I want to be the one to take you out so I made three reservations to great restaurants. They are really good believe me when I tell you, one is a nice Italian restaurant, than there is a French restaurant not to far from there, than there is this Spanish restaurant if your feeling spicy. But if you don't like any of those we could go anywhere... even if its the next town over. I don't mind really." Harry rambled. 

Louis thought it was cute how he wanted to impress him and he loved a guy in charge. "The Italian restaurant sounds nice. Louis said admiring the indentation in Harry's cheeks because of his dimples.

"I'm a sucker for Italian food." Louis admitted.

"Than Italian it is." Harry said timidly and raced off to the restaurant.

The restaurant was absolutely stunning. The theme color was obviously red and gold since that's the only color the boxer saw. 

One of the male waiters led them to a seat and once seated they both looked at the menus. Once the waiter named Jedd came back they ordered their food. 

"So Harry tell me about your self." Louis asked wanting to know as much as the curly boy in front of him would tell. 

"My name is Harry as you know, last name Styles. I'm a boxer and a Uni. student, im 19, and im gay but I think you already know that." Harry said smiling making his dimples more prominent. 

"What about you Mr. Louis?" Harry asked curiously.

"Full name is Louis Tomlinson...middle name is not important. Uh I have four younger sisters, im just a baker, and im 21 soon to be 22." Louis finished.

"When is your birthday?" Harry asked since Louis just said that he was going to be 22 soon." 

"Tomorrow." the older boy said simply.

"Tomorrow as in Christmas Eve tomorrow!" Harry asked excited that Louis was a holiday baby.

"Yep." The older boy said popping the 'p'.

"What's wrong? You don't seem excited." The boxer asked.

"That's cause I'm not." 

"Why?" Harry asked pushing Louis for an answer

"I don't want to be old. I want to stay young forever!" The baker said dramatically.

This caused Harry to laugh. "Your something else Louis."

\-----------------

It was 10:00 when the boys left the restaurant. Neither was full but they felt just right. 

"I had a great time." Louis said once they both settled in the car.

"Yeah me too. I had a lot of fun." Harry admitted.

"Too bad all great things has to end." Louis said feeling a bit bummed. He didn't want Harry to know but that was the first date he has ever been on and it was absolutely amazing. Harry was amazing.

"You know we don't have to call it quits just yet. My apartment is right around the corner from the gym. We could watch a bunch of films if you'd like." Harry offered hoping and praying that Louis would say...

"Yes of course. Lets go!" Louis said in an excited tone. He really was like a kid.

Within minutes they was at Harry's flat. It's a good thing that Harry's mom taught him to keep everything clean or else he would be ashamed having Louis enter such a messy flat.

"Nice place." Louis complimented.

"Thank you. Want some tea?" Harry asked.

"No im good thank you." Louis replied back. 

Deciding against tea as well Harry stood where he had all films. " Any idea of what you would like to watch?" the younger boy asked.

"Do you have Kick Ass?" Louis asked.

"I have both one and two." Harry smiled happy that Louis chose one of his favorite comedies.

"Well put it on then." 

And that's exactly what Harry did.

\---------------------

Harry couldn't concentrate on the movie. All he could do was stare at the lovely guy who sat right next to him staring at the TV screen intensely. It was a great sight really.

"Take a picture. It would last longer." Louis said without moving his eyes away from the screen. 

Completely embarrassed that he was caught red handed the younger boy started blushing uncontrollably.

"Sorry." The green eyed lad said quickly looking away from the Louis.

"Harry I have a question." Louis said.

"Y-yeah what is it?" Harry asked. 

"I know this is completely random but I got to ask." The older boy said not feeling as confident as he once was.

"Its alright tell me Lou." Harry said. 

Louis liked the little nickname Harry has given him and decided to speak.

"Do you ever kiss on the first date?" Louis asked nervously and Harry could tell just how nervous he was because he was twiddling with his small thumbs. 

The younger boy had no idea where all his boldness came from but he didn't care because he wanted to live his life with no regrets and not kissing Louis at that very moment would be his biggest regret so every so slowly Harry lifted the older boys chin so that the boys blue eyes met his green ones. With out warning Harry inched closer to Louis parted lips. The boxer decided to ignore the older boys wide eyes and closed the gap between him and the older boy. Louis was quick to react and kissed Harry back. His lips were so plump and tasted amazing. The kiss was slow and short when Harry pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Harry asked but instead of answering back Louis rejoined there lips but this time the kiss was faster. Harry was the first to slip his tongue into the older boys mouth. That caused a small moan to escape the older boys mouth and that only turned Harry more knowing that he was the one who did that. 

Deciding that there was too much space between them Harry stopped the kiss only to reposition Louis into him being in a straddling position on top of the younger boy. The kiss turned into a steamy make out session. The older boy was so turned on, so horny that he did what ever he could to make him feel good. Slowly the older boy began to rock his hips grinding on the younger boy semi hard on.Several moans escaped Harry mouth and all he wanted was more. The green eyed boy griped onto the older boy waist feeling his bare skin against the palms of his hands and helped out the rhythm Louis already had going on.

Harry joined there lips together while Louis continued to grind on the younger boys hardening cock. Loud moans filled the room, all was Louis doings and suddenly the blue eyed boy stopped grinding on to Harry. The older boys face was at the crook of Harry neck and his breathing was uneven.

"Are you alright?" The boxer asked his voice more raspy than usual.

"Yeah, its just if I were to continue I would be Cumming by now." The older boy admitted. Louis was making his way out of his position when Harrys large hands wrapped securely around the older boys waist. Before Louis could question the younger boys actions Harry stood up carrying Louis into a room. Once inside Louis could see that the room happened to be a bedroom. Harry's bedroom.

"Harry what...-"

Louis was cut off by him being placed on the bed and Harry coming closer to him straddling his small body. He realized that Harry looked like a giant compared to him even though he was the younger one.

"Gonna fuck you so good tonight Lou." Harry moaned resuming the kissing.

Louis was so turned on by now and decided that he was done with holding back and literally ripped off the younger boys top off.

"Eager aren't we?" Harry said getting even more turned on if that was possible. His cock was so hard that it hurt and it didn't help that it was trapped in his tight trousers.

"Here let me help you." 

The blue eyes boy unzipped and took off the younger boys trousers as If it was second nature to him. Louis also took off the younger boys boxers and was surely impressed with Harrys cock smacked against his stomach. The older boy took time to admire the beauty that stood before him. Harrys dick was 9 inches with precum making its way at his slit. He had a thick foreskin and small veins at the base of his penis. It was beautiful.

"Your turn." Harry grunted and began to undress the older boy. Louis has always thought that he had a good size dick standing at 8 inches and apparently the green eyed lad thought so too.

Laying on the bed Louis took the opportunity to suck on Harrys dick to get him all riled up. It worked. Using as much spit as possible Louis bobbed his head up and down taking most of his cock. Just hearing all the moans that was being let out of the younger boys mouth was music to Louis ears. Trying not to gag the older boy attempted to deep throat. This caused Harry to moan even louder and grab on to the older boys hair and that only made Harry feel better because that simple act caused Louis to moan and that moan sent vibrations all throughout Harry's cock.

"Fuck! Louis!!" the younger boy cried out.

He felt a familiar sensation letting him know he was about to cum.

"Shit! Stop Louis I cant cum now."

The older boy nodded understandably but he was not ready to be turned upside down with his face facing the sheets and his ass stuck out causing him to be on all fours.

"You have know idea how long I wanted that ass of yours." The younger boy said slowly mounding the older boys ass cheeks.

"Mmm You could have it! it's all yours baby." The blue eyed boy said feeling so good because each time his cheeks were separated his hole clenche.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain on his left butt cheek than another, than another. Soon the pain left and the older boy was overwhelmed with pleasure. "Oh yeah Harry, just like that! Spank that ass of mine till its red and raw." 

Louis dirty talking only turned the younger boy even more as he continued to slap each cheeks in till they were both flushed red.

"You want me to eat you out baby?" Harry asked rhetorically.

With out hesitation the younger lad big tongue was eating out the older boy. and rimming his hole. 

"Yes Harry, that feels so good." Louis praised. This only caused him to stick his ass further in to the tongue wanting it inside of him.

"Fingers please, I want three fingers." Louis said completely un done.

Harry took the lube he had in his drawer and a Magnum condom he kept just in case. The younger boy lubed his three fingers and gently pushed them into the older boys warm hole. The feeling was remarkable and the older boy could feel him self being stretched slowly.

"Yes fuck me with those long fingers!" The older boy pleaded. He could feel that he was close.

"I need you inside me when I cum."

The younger boy wiped the access lube on his bed sheets and put on the condom and put a good layer of lube around his shaft. 

"Ready Lou?"

The older boy spread his ass showing the pink hole that was clenching making it so inviting.

"Fuck me Haz, make me feel so good with that big cock in my tight ass baby."

The younger boy didn't need anymore persuading and he entered into the older boys tight heat.

A loud moan was shared between the two of them. Harry cock was feeling so good inside of Louis's tight hole. He was clenching around his dick and that only doubled the pleasure.

"Move."

Harry rocked his hips pushing his dick in and out of Louis. 

"Oh baby fuck me!!" Louis moaned now grabbing his own cock and started pumping him self.

The younger boy rocked a bit harder but was afraid that he might hurt Louis, after all his body was so delicate.

"HAZ please. I want you balls deep in me!"

And with that the younger boy pounded Into the older not sparing him. The sound of his balls slapping the blue eyed boys ass was the second best sound after hearing Louis moans. Harry could feel like he was close to cumming but he wanted the older boy to cum too.

"How you like me inside you Lou?"

"Mmm I fucking love it. Your in so deep babe."

The younger boy took Louis cock into his hands and started pumping away biting the older boys shoulder as he came and the older boy came shortly after.

\------------

Harry took his softening cock out from Louis stretched hole and disposed of the condom he was wearing.

Beads of sweat traveled from both their faces but they didn't care. All they wanted to do was cuddle with Harry being the big spoon of course. Louis eyes became heavy as he was about to drift off to sleep.

"That was amazing. Im so glad I met you." The younger boy said.

"I'm so glad I met you too. I thought you were too good to be true and I guess I was right.

The younger boy chuckled at Louis and realized that Louis eyes were now closed.

"Lou?" Harry said.

"Yeah?" Louis asked sleep taking its course in his voice.

"Happy Birthday love." Harry said gently removing the hair from the older boys eyes.

The baker smiled at the boxer and thought maybe growing old is not a bad thing as long as you have someone to share all those years with.

Welcome 22.

\-----------


End file.
